


Seth Expanded

by wneleh



Series: The Summer of 1999 (In which I try to get the guys past the events of TSbyBS happy, sane, and healthy) [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1, The Sentinel
Genre: Episode: s03e02 Seth, Gen, Original Character(s), because it's fanfic and I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What we didn't see in the aired version of the SG-1 episode <i>Seth</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seth Expanded

**Author's Note:**

> This here whatever-you-want-to-call-it is even more derivative than most fanfic; I've written characters from _The Sentinel_ into the _Stargate SG-1_ season three episode "Seth." This episode was written by Jonathan Glassner and directed by William Corcoran. I have a couple of original characters running around, and, being a generous sort, I give them to the universe.
> 
> For the parts directly from "Seth," I worked off the episode transcript housed at [StargateWiki](http://wiki.stargate-sg1-solutions.com/index.php/Main_Page). As far as I can figure out, this was originally transcribed by Dee, and has revisions by Jay. I've made a few changes to match my own hearing and the subtitles on the DVD.
> 
> My additions are in **bold** ; sorry for shouting, but this seemed the easiest way of being clear about what is original to this story.
> 
> Oh, one more thing: This is part of my "Summer of 1999" series. If you haven't read the rest of this series, parts of this many not make sense. But just roll with it.

Disclaimers: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., and Showtime Networks Inc. 

Amazingly, "The Sentinel" and its characters also aren't mine; they are the property of Pet Fly Productions, UPN, Paramount, and many other people whose names don't happen to be Helen and who aren't Boston-area mommy engineers. 

Seth Expanded 

by Helen W. 

_Part of my "Summer of 1999" series, in which I'm trying to get Blair Sandburg and Jim Ellison past all of the garbage of TSbyBS sane, happy, and healthy._

**Around a kitchen table, Naomi Sandburg and Margaret Mary McDonald (who happens to be Jim Ellison's mother) are surrounded by piles of books, magazines, and back issues of the Weekly World News.**

**Margaret Mary, looking through one of the tabloids: There has to be some hint of Goa'uld activity somewhere!**

**Naomi: Probably everywhere. Who know how many politicians, businessmen, religious leaders are actually Goa'uld-controlled? I mean, I could have _dated_ one!**

**Margaret Mary: Maybe several.**

**Naomi: Maybe all of them. Did I ever tell you about the time I almost went out with Timothy Leary?**

**Voice from outside: Margaret Mary... Dad... anyone home?**

**Margaret Mary, rising: Angie! Darling, we're in the kitchen! Come in, come on in! I'd like you to meet my new best friend, Naomi Sandburg! Naomi, this is my stepdaughter, Angela.**

**A nervous-looking woman of about 45 enters the room. She's shorter than Margaret Mary by a good 5 inches, with dark, almost black hair and pale skin.**

**Angela: Mary, it's Tiffie. She's disappeared from Rainier.**

**Margaret Mary: Disappeared?**

**Angela: Her roommate called last night. She hasn't seen Tiffie since right after finals. Her roommate thought she must have been home visiting me, but when she didn't come back for summer session...**

**Naomi: When's the last time you heard from her?**

**Angela: Tiffany isn't great about calling. She came home for the weekend about a month and a half ago... and she never made it back to Rainier. She was acting a little strange, but, you know Tiffany, I didn't think anything of it...**

**Margaret Mary: What do the police say?**

**Angela: I haven't gone to them.**

**Margaret Mary: Well, that's the first thing we should do!**

**Angela: It's not that simple... her roommate thinks she might know where Tiff is. She, uh, she might have gotten involved in a cult.**

**Naomi: You mean, a high-demand new religion?**

**Angela: Huh?**

**Margaret Mary: Naomi has lived an interesting life, honey.**

**Angela: Her roommate says that she was spending a lot of time with some students who belong to this - this cult. Says that Tiffany made a couple of trips to the group's compound near Seattle. Apparently, the leader is very dynamic, but very strange. That his eyes glow, even.**

**Margaret Mary and Naomi together: Bingo!**

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

Deep inside Cheyenne mountain... The iris covering the Stargate opens and the event horizon shoots out. Jacob Carter emerges and walks down the ramp to the waiting SG-1, General Hammond, and a bunch of airmen with big guns. 

Jacob: George. 

Gen. Hammond: Jacob. [They shake hands.] Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, Daniel. Sam. [Hugs a happy Samantha Carter.] How you doin', kid? 

Sam: OK, Dad. 

Jacob, to SG-1: So, you guys are the talk of the Tok'ra water-cooler. 

Jack O'Neill: For what? 

Jacob: Kicking some major Hathor behind. 

Jack: Yes, we do take pride in good work. But that's not why you're here. 

Jacob: No. We need your help. 

Sam: You need our help? With what? 

Jacob: Let's just call it a Goa'uld hunt. 

Later, Gen. Hammond and SG-1 are seated around a conference table. Jacob places on the table a device which emits a glowing, gold holographic pyramid that begins to project symbols. 

Daniel Jackson: It's fascinating. 

Sam: No kidding. A projected hologram with no silver-halide coated plates, no photo-polymer film, no... 

Daniel: Actually, I was talking about what's being projected. It's like a family tree of the ancient Egyptian gods. 

Jacob: Actually, of the Goa'uld System Lords. 

Daniel: Ra, Apophis, Hathor, Heru-ur... 

Teal'c: The symbol of Setesh is oscillating. 

Daniel, agreeing: That _is_ the symbol of Setesh. 

Jacob: Have you met him, Teal'c? 

Teal'c: I have met descendants of his Jaffa. 

Jack: All right, who's this Setesh fella? 

Daniel: Otherwise known as S'tec, Set, Seti, Seth. 

Jack raises an eyebrow, seems to mouth the word 'Seth' as if in recognition while Daniel continues to speak. 

Daniel: Ancient Egyptian god of chaos, embodiment of hostility and... outright evil. 

Hammond: Why haven't we heard of him before? 

Daniel: Well, I'm guessing we haven't even scratched the surface on meeting all the Goa'uld System Lords. There's probably thousands we haven't even heard of, right? 

Jacob: Only dozens of the ranks of System Lords. Thousands of Goa'ulds in general. 

Sam: What makes you think we would have met this one? 

Jacob: The Tok'ra Council has been taking a Goa'uld census, of sorts. Where the, uh, System Lords have positioned themselves, what domain they rule, who serves under them, that sort of thing. But there's one Goa'uld we've lost track of. 

Jack: Seth? 

Jacob: Our record of him ends when the Earth's gate was buried in ancient Egypt. 

Sam: Wait, uh, are you saying he never left? 

Jacob: That's our theory. We think he still might be here, hiding among Earth's people. 

Jack: All right, we'll be cutting to the chase on this one. You want us to help you find this snake-head, who, if he's here at all, would be hiding in one of six billion people on Earth? 

Jacob: Yes. 

Jack: Ah. 

Sam: How do you know he's still alive? 

Daniel: He's alive if he has a sarcophagus. 

Jack: Or, if he changes hosts every four hundred years or so. 

Hammond: But if he were here, why wouldn't he have tried to get at the Stargate sometime between when it was buried and now? Or, why wouldn't he try to take over the Earth, like Ra did? 

Jacob: Seth had a hefty price on his head - he tried to overthrow Ra. Now, the System Lords wanted him dead, as did the Tok'ra. We believe if he's still here, it's because he's using Earth as a place to hide out. He wishes to remain hidden among you. 

Jack: Kinda gives needle in a haystack a whole new meaning. 

Jacob: Well, I know it's a long shot. 

Daniel: Not necessarily. Remember, Setesh is a Goa'uld. 

Jack: Yeah. 

Teal'c: As a Goa'uld, he will never lose his thirst for power. 

Daniel: And they do have a pretty common MO for getting that power. 

Teal'c: False religion. 

Daniel: Which shrinks the proverbial haystack considerably. Let me do some homework, see if I can track him through archaeological and historical record. 

Hammond: Do it. 

**Sam: Dad, I don't know what your internal clock is saying, but it's just about lunchtime here. Would you like to join me for a gourmet meal in the commissary?**

**Jacob: I'd be delighted.**

**They leave the area.**

**Jack: OK, I take it we aren't sharing with the Tok'ra that we have some independent knowledge of Goa'uld activity on Earth.**

**Hammond: Somehow, I didn't think you'd mind if we hold that card close.**

**Jack: No argument here. Wasn't Seth mentioned by Ellison?**

**Teal'c: Your recall is correct. Lt. Ellison's memories of the Goa'uld he calls Ular included encounters with a Seth during your, what did you call it, Spanish Inquisition. It seems reasonable to assume that the Tok'ra are looking for that very Goa'uld.**

**Daniel: I expect so.**

**Jack: That was going to be my line.**

**Hammond: I'm inclined to agree with Teal'c. But being able to place him 500 years ago doesn't seem like it's going to be an awful lot of use to us.**

**Teal'c: It does show that he was drawn to extreme manifestations of religious fervor.**

**Jack: Yeah, tell me something I don't know.**

**Daniel: Wouldn't it be nice if we could pin that whole era on him?**

**Jack: No can do, Danny. Ellison seemed pretty clear that Seth was just an acolyte, just trying to steal a little power when he could.**

**Daniel: Yeah. Humans don't always need the help of the Goa'uld to be brutal to each other.**

**Hammond: Agreed, gentlemen. Now, see what can be turned up.**

**\- - - - - - - - -**

**A Winnebago drives along a two-lane country road. On the side, 'Goa'uld Busters' has been painted in red.**

**Stan McDonald, a short, almost entirely bald man who looks to be in his late 60s, is driving, singing along to 'Stairway to Heaven' on the radio. Next to him, Naomi Sandburg is looking at a map. Margaret Mary and Angela are behind them; Angela looks worried and slightly sick, while Margaret Mary looks like she's mostly concentrating on her knitting.**

**Angela: Do you really think the plan will work?**

**Naomi: If there's anything I know how to do, it's join a commune.**

**Stan: Naomi, do you see any golf courses on that map?**

**Margaret Mary: Stan, your granddaughter!**

**Stan: A man still has to have the time for a little golf.**

**\- - - - - - - - -**

**Following lunch,** Sam and Jacob are walking along a corridor. 

Sam: So Dad, you don't really think we have a chance of finding this Goa'uld, do you? 

Jacob: It's the mission Garshaw assigned me. 

Sam: You didn't request it? Dad? 

Jacob: Why would I request it, huh? 

Sam: Come on, would it be so awful to admit that you just wanted a chance to see me? 

Jacob: Of course not. You're right, that's why I requested it. 

Sam: Ok, so that's obviously not the reason. What's going on? 

As they enter an elevator, Selmak takes control of Jacob's body. 

Selmak: It is I who requested the assignment. 

Sam: Selmak. 

Selmak: Nice to see you once again, Captain Carter. 

Sam: Likewise. So, let me ask you the same question. 

Selmak: Your father has an unresolved issue here on your planet, and frankly it's beginning to irritate me. 

Sam: Mark. 

Selmak: Yes. Your father's a proud man. He refuses to seek out your brother and mend their relationship. 

Sam: Yeah, well Mark isn't exactly rushing into my father's arms either. Even when we thought Dad was going to die, he wouldn't take my call. 

Selmak: It hurt your father deeply when his son didn't come to him on his deathbed. 

Jacob takes back control from Selmak. 

Jacob: Now why would it hurt? As far as I was concerned, the kid wasn't my son anymore. It didn't hurt a bit. 

They exit the elevator. 

Sam: Dad, I have a number for Mark in San Diego. 

Jacob: So? 

Sam: I just thought you might want to know. 

Jacob: When was the last time you saw him? 

Sam: I haven't seen him since either of his kids were born. I guess he paints me with the same brush as he does you. 

Jacob: Well, Selmak's pushing me to go mend some fences. 

Sam: I guess Selmak is as wise as they say. Look, I'll go with you, when do you want to do it? 

Jacob: No, I didn't say I'd go, I just said Selmak's pushing it. 

Jacob and Sam enter Daniel's office. 

Jacob: So what's the bad news? 

Teal'c: On the contrary, we have good news. 

Sam: You do? 

Daniel: I did a timeline Boolean search for religion, cult, Set, Setesh, Setec, Set... 

Jack, interrupting: Yadda. 

Daniel: ...and here's what I found. It appears there's been a cult of Setesh throughout history, in one form or another, since around 1000 BC. 

Sam, looking at the page displayed on his computer, sees the picture of a strange animal. 

Sam: What is that? 

Daniel: Oh yeah, that. Well, Setesh was represented by animal that was either fictitious or now extinct. Most likely the former, rather than the latter, since anthropologists haven't discovered any fossils to point to a species like this ever existing. 

Teal'c: Because the creature represents Setesh, the helmets of the Setesh guard have continued to be a source of many jokes among the Jaffa. 

Jack: Jaffa jokes? Let's hear one of them. 

Teal'c: I shall attempt to translate one, O'Neill. A Serpent Guard, a Horus Guard and a Setesh Guard meet on a neutral planet. It is a tense moment. The Serpent Guard's eyes glow! The Horus Guard's beak glistens! The Setesh Guard's - nose drips. 

Teal'c starts laughing, but stops when none of the others joins in. There is a long, awkward moment. 

Daniel: Ok, ahem, after Set was supposedly killed in ancient Egypt along with all his minions, a similar god showed up in Greece called Typhon. Similar back stories and remains, another fictitious animal representation. In one of Typhon's last legends, he killed three hundred followers and then disappeared from Greece. Now at that point, he seemed to vanish from recorded history altogether. Until I found this. A new cult arose in England in the early 1800s, strangely enough near the location of Stonehenge. The cult had an enigmatic leader named Seth. They were constantly under attack by the Christians, then, and this is the important part, Seth's worshippers, all of them, were found dead, having slit their own throats. But Seth's body was never found. 

Jack: Guy liked to leave a lot of dead bodies behind. 

Sam: Did you lose the scent there? 

Daniel: I thought so, until, on a whim, I did a search on the US Government classified net, in case the CIA had a record of something, somewhere. And guess what came up on the ATF page? A cult whose leader is named Seth, just North of Seattle. The ATF are investigating him now because they've become so heavily armed and fortified. This guy has about fifty followers, who are all apparently ready to die for him. 

Jacob: You mean to say you actually found this guy? 

Sam: How do we know he's our Goa'uld? 

Daniel starts reading from the report displayed on his computer screen. 

Daniel: Deprogrammed ex-members of the cult describe Seth as having magical powers and the ability to heal. They also claim he's murdered several members in front of the others. And here's the best part... several independent reports have stated that the cult leader can make his own eyes glow. 

He clicks on the picture accompanying the report, enlarging the photo of Seth. 

**Jack: OK, field trip to Washington tomorrow, boys and girls.**

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

**Naomi Sandburg rides an old red bicycle along a country road. The bike has a wicker basket in front, which holds an object wrapped in a green-and-white-striped towel. She stops at a closed gate and looks around; nobody is near, but there is a tent pitched just off the road.**

**Naomi, calling toward the gate: Hello? Anyone around? I've brought some beef tongue!**

**The gate swings open.**

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

**In the throne room, Seth sits surrounded by nubile young women. Naomi smiles at them all and presents her basket.**

**Naomi: I've just gotten so tired of all the gossip at the supermarket. 'Children of Seth' this and 'Children of Seth' that. So I thought I'd bring you a little something, get to know you a little, welcome you to the community.**

**Seth: You have seen; now, you will leave.**

**Naomi: Well... I was actually hoping to catch a glimpse of the daughter of a friend of mine. More step-granddaughter, really... [Looks at the attendants.] Are any of you Tiffany Moyers? [Smiles back at Seth.] Her mother had a picture, but it was from about five years ago - I don't think the poor thing had even gone through puberty yet.**

**Seth rises slightly and his eyes flash.**

**Seth: Take her.**

**Naomi: Wait! Let me describe her... [Tries to shake off a young male attendant.] Get your goa'uldy hands off me!**

**Seth: WHAT did you say?**

**Naomi: I know what you are! I know you've got a snake inside you controlling...**

**Seth: Enough!**

**Seth zats Naomi, who crumples.**

**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

**Outside the compound, over a slight rise, Margaret Mary, Stan, and Angela are standing outside the Winnebago. Margaret Mary is holding a megaphone reading 'Go Jags' up to her ear. She's nodding as if listening to a conversation, then winces.**

**Margaret Mary: Well, that didn't go well.**

**\- - - - - - - - -**

**Naomi wakes up in a bed; several of the young women seem to be waiting for her to recover.**

**Disciple: Welcome, disciple. How are you feeling?**

**Naomi: Like a piece of tongue. Yourself?**

**Disciple: Good. Do you feel strong enough to be in service of your god Seth?**

**Naomi: Yes, I'll give it a shot. I think I'm getting too old for this sort of thing. [Takes disciple's arm.] So, honey, what's it like having your personal deity?**

**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

**In the throne room, Naomi is helped to her knees.**

**Naomi: My lord, I pledge myself to the glory of Seth. [Aside to disciple] How does that sound?**

**Seth: You will tell me who sent you. The family of this girl?**

**Naomi: Yes.**

**Seth: What do you know of the army which is gathering strength about us?**

**Naomi: Army? You mean that pup tent?**

**Seth, looking at her keenly: You speak the truth.**

**Naomi: I do? Since when?**

**Seth: How do you know of the Goa'uld?**

**Naomi: One was bothering my son. Unfortunately, we had to kill it.**

**Seth: You slew a Goa'uld?**

**Naomi: Oh, like you haven't!**

**They stare at each other, Naomi smirking slightly.**

**Seth: Arise. You will be given duties.**

**Naomi: Delightful! Does anyone have a guitar?**

**Seth: We have no time for song.**

**Naomi: Well... THAT'S different. [Looks around.] Don't any of you sing? [Back to Seth.] Honestly, you need to do a better job at recruitment. I mean, everyone here is very attractive, but some people are attractive AND tuneful!**

**\- - - - - - - - -**

**Back at the Winnebago, Margaret Mary is still holding the megaphone to her ear, now looking anxious.**

**Angela, softly to Stan: I mean, I knew something was wrong when she pulled that 4.0 last semester. How could I have let something like that go?**

**Margaret Mary brightens.**

**Margaret Mary: Naomi's fine. I mean, I think she's been brainwashed, but I'm pretty sure her brain doesn't shrink when it dries.**

**Angela: Great. Wonderful. Has she found Tiffany? Have you heard Tiff?**

**Margaret Mary: Nothing yet. But I can barely hear Naomi.**

**Angela nods and Margaret Mary resumes her listening posture.**

**Angela, to Stan: I hope Jim gets your message soon.**

**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

**Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg get out of a tan Taurus and look around a place that screams 'small town America.'**

**Jim: OK, now that we're getting my truck, you've got to let me do the driving.**

**Blair: Like hell.**

**Jim: Aren't you getting tired? Isn't your hand hurting?**

**Blair: No.**

**They enter a small building labeled 'Buffalo Jaw Police'. A deputy rises from behind a desk and starts toward them.**

**Blair: Deputy Grainer!**

**Grainer: Well, howdy, fellas! We all thought you'd been disappeared! I guess I lose the pool!**

**Jim: We just want to collect our gear, then start heading back to Cascade.**

**Grainer: Of course. So, were you tortured?**

**Blair: Just a little.**

**Deputy Grainer leads them to a storage closet; Jim starts looking through his camping gear.**

**Jim: Good, my cell phone. Still charged.**

**Blair: Do you have a signal?**

**Jim: Yeah. Let me see if I have any messages. [Listens.] Shit. There's a message from my step-dad. He's pretty sure my niece has joined a cult, wants to know if I can dig up any dirt on them. Sounds like he and my mother are heading to the cult's headquarters to see if they can pull her out.**

**Blair: Step-dad? Niece?**

**Jim: Long story. Let's get going.**

**\- - - - - - - - - - -**

**The following day,** SG-1's plane lands at an airstrip. A short time later, SG-1, along with Jacob, drive up to the front gate to Seth's compound. They get out to meet the local Sheriff. There's thunder in the distance, and light rainfall. 

Sheriff: This is the place. Main building's about three-quarter of a mile up that drive. I sure hope you can shut these guys down. I've had a lot of parents come in my office... they've lost their kids to this nut. I haven't got the manpower or the, uh, what you call, the probable cause, that you Federal types do. 

Jack: Well, we'll do what we can, Sheriff, appreciate you letting us look around. 

Voice over sheriff's radio: Sheriff, we got a fight breaking out down at Earl's. 

Sheriff: Duty calls. Looks like you don't need me getting in your way now. You give me a call if you need me, huh? 

Jack: Will do. 

As the Sheriff drives away, a man walks across the road toward them. 

Man: You people the FBI? 

Jack: Nope. Who are you? 

Man: Name's Jason Levinson. Been camping out here the past month hoping to catch a glimpse of my boy Tommy, at least know he's still alive. Been in there nine months now. You folks deprogrammers? Better be good... guy I hired got shot in the leg trying to get in there. 

Jack: So they've got some armed guards, is what you're saying. 

Levinson: Lot of 'em. What's that damned small-town Sheriff do about it? Nothing. Not a damned thing. 

Levinson, to Jacob: You're the father, aren't you? Your boy's in there. 

Jacob: No, no. You've got that wrong. My son isn't in there. 

Levinson is obviously unconvinced. 

Levinson, to Jack: Uh-huh. How much would you tack on to get my boy out the same time as his? 

Jack: You help us, we might be able to help you. 

Levinson: I'm with you, sir. 

Jack: That won't be necessary, but we could use any information you might have. What your guy did, where he went in, where he got caught, that kind of stuff. 

Levinson: You got it. The fence is in the wide open, and most of the property. But I'll show you brush cover... if you want to go in. 

Levinson starts walking towards the perimeter fence and Daniel and Sam follow. 

Teal'c: O'Neill, we are being surveilled. 

Jack: Yeah, I saw 'em. It's probably FBI, maybe ATF. 

A man, dressed as a telecommunications engineer and standing on a cherrypicker, is watching them through a pair of binoculars. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

**A short distance away, Jim and Blair are leaning against Jim's truck, looking at the same man on the raised platform.**

**Blair: Yuck, rain's starting. Surprised they do work in one of those things during an electrical storm.**

**Jim: That's no repairman. He's got binoculars. FBI or ATF, I bet. Probably means something's going to go down soon.**

**Blair: That can't be good. The track record of the Feds on this sort of thing is pretty lousy.**

**Jim: You're telling me.**

\- - - - - - - - 

SG-1 and Levinson are outside Seth's compound, in a wooded area. 

Jack lights a small charge, which burns through the metal bars of the fence. 

Levinson: You guys are prepared! I'm going with you. 

Daniel: I think it'd be safer for everyone if you wait for us here. 

Jack breaks away the cut section of the fence and SG-1, along with Jacob, enter the woods on the other side. Jack signals for them to continue forward as Levinson watches. They stop at the edge of the woods to survey Seth's compound. Jack looks through his binoculars at the armed disciples patrolling the compound. 

Jack: AK-47s, couple Uzis. Anyone think they observed the requisite 15 day waiting period for those weapons? 

Sam, looking through binoculars: Sir, their sidearms. 

The cult members are armed with zats. 

Sam: Think it's safe to say there's a Goa'uld there. 

Sam spots another weapon. 

Sam: And it looks like a pair of 50 cal. 

Jack: Does the concept of overkill mean anything to anybody? Let's fall back to the RV point. 

As they reach the fence, they are confronted by a group of armed men who have their weapons aimed at SG-1. 

Leader: Lower your weapons. 

Jack: Was wondering when you folks were going to show. We got bets. I say FBI, they say ATF. 

Leader: Special Agent James Hamner. ATF. 

Jack: Dang. 

\- - - - - - - - - 

SG-1, along with Jacob, are driven into the ATF's large and bustling camp. 

Hamner, to Jacob: General, want to tell me what interest the Air Force has here? 

Jack: That would be classified. 

Hamner: This way, gentlemen. 

He leads them inside a large tent, full of equipment. 

Hamner: You guys Special Forces? 

Jack: Also classified. 

Hamner: I was talking to your commanding officer, Colonel. 

Jacob, to Hamner: He's right. It's classified. 

Hamner: I have top level clearance. 

Jack: Oh, not top enough. 

Hamner, to Jacob: You have a rather insubordinate subordinate, General. 

Jacob: He's not insubordinate to me. Only to people such as yourself. Saves me the trouble. Now maybe you can tell us what you and your cohorts are planning here. 

Hamner: This compound is owned by a cult. It's run by a charming guy, goes by the name of Seth Fargough. 

Jack, whispering to Daniel: Fargough? 

Hamner: We've recently acquired intelligence to confirm they have a hoard of prohibited weaponry here. 

Jack: That's some mighty fine intelligence you got there. 

Jacob, to Hamner: So what do you plan to do? 

Hamner: Surround the compound, negotiate, try to get them to come out peacefully. 

Daniel: You have no idea what you're dealing with. 

Hamner: And I suppose you do? 

Daniel: As a matter of fact... 

Hamner: Great, then why don't you tell me? 

Jack: Ah, that would be classified as well. 

Hamner: Fine, but I'll tell you what. United States Air Force has not been invited to participate in this operation, therefore you're out of your jurisdiction, therefore I'm ordering you all to leave. Or I'll have you arrested. 

Jacob gestures to the telephone. 

Jacob: This is a secure phone, isn't it? Can we use it to place one call? 

Hamner: Why not? 

Jacob: Thank you. [Nods to Jack.] Colonel? 

Jack picks up the telephone and starts dialing. 

\- - - - - - - - 

SG-1 and Jacob are gathered by their car in the ATF base camp. 

Daniel: Jack, based on Seth's history, if these guys go in there guns a-blazing, he's going to kill everyone in there. 

Jack: Jacob, can we assume some kind of brainwashing is going on? 

Jacob: It's probably nish'ta. It's a biological compound that, once inhaled, infects all tissue in your body, including your brain. It tends to make your mind extremely pliable. 

Daniel: That's like what Hathor used. 

Jacob: It's stronger, it's more encompassing. 

Teal'c: I believe that is the substance Apophis used on Rya'c. 

Jack: Can it be reversed? 

Jacob: Nish'ta does have an Achilles Heel. Once its effects are reversed, it can't reinfect a host. They become immune. 

Daniel: Ok, well how do we reverse it? 

Jacob: There's only one way - an electrical shock. Strong enough to kill the organism, but weak enough not to kill the host. 

Teal'c: That is why it worked when I shot Rya'c with the zatn'kitel. 

Jack: Then - we go in with zats. 

Daniel: Well, it's not going to be very covert that way. And like I said, any kind of frontal attack is going to be a problem. 

Sam, to Jack: Daniel's right, sir. Besides, with all the firepower he's got, we wouldn't stand much of a chance anyway. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

Inside the ATF operations tent, Hamner answers the telephone 

Hamner: Hamner. 

He pauses as the caller speaks. 

Hamner: Yes, Mr. President. Yes, sir, I am the SRO. 

Pauses again. 

Hamner: Well, yes, sir, they are here, sir. But... [another pause] With respect, sir, the jurisdictional rules in this case are clear, this is a civilian matter... 

He pauses again, obviously not liking what the President is saying. 

Hamner: Are you sure you want to do that, sir? Yes, Mr. President. 

He hangs up the phone and turns to a subordinate. 

Hamner: Get Colonel O'Neill in here. 

Jack enters the tent. 

Jack: Something I can do for you? 

Hamner: You want to tell me what's going on? 

Jack: Didn't you say you know more than I do? 

Hamner: Well apparently not. I just got off the phone with the President. 

Jack: Of the United States of America? Sweet. How's he doing? 

Hamner: He seems to have a thing for you. 

Jack: Yeah well, you know. 

Hamner: In fact I'm to issue you an emergency Special Agent credential. He's put you in charge of this operation. 

Jack: Excellent. My first order of business, get me one of those cool jackets. Extra large. Double XL if you got it. 

Hamner: You want to tell me why the Air Force cares so much about this cult? 

Jack: Want to do me a favor? On your way out, send my team in? 

Hamner: Your team - an odd bunch of people, Colonel. Civilian scientists... This Seth guy got some kind of secret weapon you don't want the world to know about? 

Jack, lowering his voice: All right, listen. Since you have clearance, I'll throw you a bone. Seth and his boys got their hands on some top-secret technology that we would prefer not fall into the public consciousness just yet. Comprehend? 

Hamner: Yeah. 

Jack: Good. Now, you've heard of classified. 

Hamner: You got it. 

Jack: Thank you. 

Hamner leaves and the rest of SG-1, along with Jacob, file into the tent. 

Sam: Did General Hammond get the President involved, sir? 

Jack: Oh yeah. He's put me in charge here for the time being. 

Teal'c: What do you suggest O'Neill? 

Jack looks at a map of Seth's compound. 

Jack: Well, I'm thinking we need to get in there. 

Sam: Ok, how? 

Jack: The floor is open. 

Daniel: Well I was thinking about that. If Seth's MO hasn't changed from his history, we know certain things from digs in Giza and in the Valley of the Kings. 

Sam: We do? 

Daniel: For example, many Egyptian leaders built their compounds with underground escape tunnels. 

Teal'c: That is correct. Apophis had them built into his facilities. 

Sam: Ok, so we should do a perimeter search outside the fence and look for those tunnel entrances. 

Jack: It's a lot of territory. We'll have Mr. Hamner's men help us. 

\- - - - - - - - 

**Jim and Blair (Jim driving) approach the ATF camp in Jim's truck.**

**Blair: Sure this is a good idea?**

**Jim: I'm sick of just listening in. I want to be involved.**

**Blair: They'll just tell us to stay out of the way.**

**Jim: Well, if nothing else, they might know something about Tiffany. Plus, I wouldn't put it past my mother to come poking around and getting herself in trouble.**

**About 50 yards from the encampment, they pause as a couple of jeeps peel out and head away from them.**

**Blair: Oh, wow, is that...**

**Jim: Yeah, Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, and, uh, yeah, that's Teal'c in back wearing a black knit cap.**

**Blair: What are they doing here?**

**Jim: No idea... wait...**

**He turns and looks down the road. Stan drives the Winnebago up, with Angela in the passenger's seat.**

**Jim: Blair, there's someone I'd like you to meet.**

\- - - - - - - - 

Outside Seth's compound, Hamner's men use metal detectors to search for a tunnel in dense brush. 

Teal'c: O'Neill! 

He uncovers a grate covering what appears to be a storm drain. He and Daniel clear away the undergrowth concealing it as Sam, Jack and Jacob come up. Sam crouches by the opening. 

Sam: Ok. We've got a point of entry, now what? As soon as we get near anyone on the inside, we could get compromised and shot. 

Daniel: Or worse. We get dosed with that organism and all of a sudden we're working for Seth. 

Jacob: It won't work on me or Teal'c. 

Sam: Yeah, but he'll sense you're Goa'ulds as soon as you're within fifty feet. And with the arsenal he's got we wouldn't even get close to him without being gunned down. 

Jack, to Jacob: Which is why you're not going in. 

Jacob: All right. 

Sam: Dad, you said an electrical shock like a zat gun would snap us out of it. 

Jacob: Yeah? 

Sam, to Jack: Sir, I think I have an idea. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

**Jim and Blair get out of the truck and jog towards the Winnebago.**

**Jim: Stan! Blair, I'd like you to meet my stepfather and stepsister. Stan, Angela, this is my good friend, Blair Sandburg. [Blair and Stan shake hands.]**

**Margaret Mary has emerged from the side door to the Winnebago and rushes over.**

**Margaret Mary: Jim! Thank God! Honey, there's no time for this now... Blair, Naomi's been taken prisoner by that Seth too, just like Angie's Tiffany!**

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

Sam is looking through a microscope as she works on an open earpiece. 

Hamner, to Daniel: Give me a test count. 

Daniel, testing his earpiece: One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four Mississippi, five Mississippi... 

Jack: Carter? 

Sam: It'll work, sir, assuming Dad's right. 

Jack, to Jacob: Dad? 

Jacob: If the jolt is big enough it'll work, but you'll have to stay under the nish'ta control long enough for it to spread through all your tissues. Otherwise it'll regain a strong hold in your body. 

Hamner, to Jack: Give me a ten count. 

Jack, testing earpiece: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven... 

Hamner: That's good. You ready for yours, Captain? 

Sam: One second. 

She makes a final adjustment to the earpiece. 

Sam: Ok Teal'c, push the button. 

Teal'c flicks a switch and a jolt of electricity pulses through the ear implants. 

Daniel: Ow! 

Jack: Hey! Ok. 

Sam closes the earpiece on the table. 

Sam: Ok. Wire me. 

She inserts her earpiece. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

**Jim, Blair, and Angela enter the ATF's command tent.**

**Hamner: So you have a relative inside?**

**Jim: Several, actually.**

**Hamner: You happen to have the president on speed dial, too?**

**Blair: What kind of a question is that?**

**Hamner: Then stay out of our way. [To an underling] See them out.**

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

Outside Seth's compound at the storm drain/entrance, SG-1, minus Teal'c, climb down rungs into the ground. Once inside, Jack, Sam and Daniel cautiously make their way down a tunnel. 

Sam: So Daniel, you feel pretty certain that if we get caught, he'll turn us into one of those zombies, rather than kill us? 

Daniel: Well, we're more valuable to him that way. 

Sam: Why? How do you think he'll use us? 

Daniel: Well historically, he used women as a harem. They catered to his every whim and as a result they were well cared for. 

Sam: Super. 

Daniel: And the men outside the main court were used mostly as warriors and guards, protecting his compound, pretty much doing his bidding. 

They come to a secure door. 

Jack: Dare I ask about the men inside the compound? 

Daniel: They were turned into eunuchs. 

Jack: Eunuchs as in snippity-do-da? Sweet. 

Jack opens the door and the team follows him through into a well-lit, circular room. 

Jack: Daniel? 

Daniel: What? 

Jack: Now what? 

Daniel: Why are you asking me? 

Sam: Well you... you knew there'd be tunnels, so... 

Daniel: Well, in the digs there were stairs leading up to the main structure. 

Transport rings suddenly come down and surround them; they disappear. They rematerialize in Seth's throne room, surrounded by armed disciples, who quickly disarm the three members of SG-1. 

Jack: I hate when that happens. 

They are shoved roughly to their knees in front of Seth. 

Jack: Hey! 

Seth is sitting upon his throne, surrounded by women. **The members of SG-1 don't recognize Angela's daughter, Tiffany, sitting at Seth's feet, or Naomi Sandburg in the shadows.**

Seth: Welcome. Who are you? 

Jack: Well I'm Larry, this is Mo, and of course, everyone's favorite, Curly. 

Seth's eyes glow. 

Seth: Say goodbye to your impure military past. We're always happy to welcome new disciples to the bliss that only Seth can bestow. 

He raises his hand, revealing a ribbon device. A green vapor begins to pour out of statues on either side of his throne. 

Jack: So help me, if I wake up and I'm singing soprano... 

SG-1 succumb to the mist and collapse unconscious to the floor. 

**Naomi comes forward.**

**Naomi: What troubled energy these people bring with them!**

**Seth: They will not be a hindrance now.**

**Naomi: Ah, you obviously missed Kerista! How we could have used you there! Well, no matter. I wonder if they can sing?**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sam, lying on a bed **(the same one Naomi recovered on)** wearing the white robe of a disciple instead of her battledress, is awakened by a female cult member. 

Disciple: Welcome, disciple. How are you feeling? 

Sam: Ok, pretty good. 

Disciple: Good. Do you feel strong enough to be in service of your god Seth? 

Sam: Yes, of course. 

Disciple: This way. 

They leave the room. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

Back at the ATF operations tent, Teal'c is listening to SG-1 through their ear implants. 

Teal'c: They are awake. Shall I activate the devices? 

Selmak: No. We must wait to be sure the nish'ta has permeated their tissues before negating it. 

Teal'c: How long? 

Selmak: About an hour. It's a smart virus. If there's any unaffected tissue remaining in the body, it will give the organism safe harbor in which to mutate. Then it will overtake the body once again. 

Levinson enters the tent. 

Levinson: Excuse me. Mind if I watch? I mean, my son's in there you know, I just want to be involved. 

Jacob quickly takes back control from Selmak. 

Jacob: I'm afraid I can't let you in here, sir. I'm sorry. 

Levinson: Yeah. Figured. Grab a cup of coffee? 

Jacob: Sure, go ahead. 

Levinson, his hands shaking, accidentally spills hot coffee on himself. 

Levinson: Ow! 

Teal'c jumps to his feet. 

Levinson: I'm sorry. Sorry, it won't happen again. Just been kind of short fused, since I found out about Tommy. 

Teal'c: I understand. 

He slowly returns to his seat. 

Levinson: I find out from his college roommate, 'cause... Tommy and me hadn't been talking for something like six months before they sucked him in. 

Teal'c: I do not understand. How could a father not speak to his son for so long a time? 

Jacob appears uncomfortable at the question.

Levinson: That's the funny thing about it, I don't even remember why. Obviously something pretty stupid in the scheme of things. I'll get out of your hair. 

He leaves the tent. 

Teal'c: Do human parents not love their children unconditionally? 

Jacob: Sometimes, uh, things get complicated. 

Teal'c: Many things are complicated, General Carter. In Jaffa society, loving one's children is not one of them. 

Jacob: In human society, sometimes it is. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

In the throne room in Seth's compound, Jack and Daniel, wearing the white robes of disciples, are brought before Seth. Sam is already kneeling before his throne. Seth gestures to his disciples, who lead Jack and Daniel to a collection of weaponry on the floor of the chamber. Other disciples are cleaning guns. 

Seth: With these weapons I have provided, we will defend against any incursion by the impure forces outside our gate. Let no other gods draw you away from Seth. 

Disciples: Seth is life, Seth is happiness, Seth is almighty. 

Seth: Again. 

This time, Daniel and Jack join in with the other disciples. 

Disciples: Seth is life, Seth is happiness, Seth is almighty. 

Seth: Again! 

Disciples: Seth is life, Seth is happiness, Seth is almighty. 

Seth suddenly looks down at Sam who gazes up at him in adoration. He tilts her face up. 

Seth: You were once blended, were you not? 

Sam, blandly: Blended. 

Seth twists her face from side to side. 

Seth: No entry marks. But still... I sense a trace. Bring me those who came with her. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

Inside the base camp operations tent... 

Teal'c: General Carter, there is a problem. 

Hamner suddenly enters the tent. 

Hamner: What? 

Jacob: It's nothing we can't handle. 

Hamner: He made your people, didn't he? 

Jacob: We don't know yet. 

Hamner, frustrated, leaves. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

Meanwhile, in the throne room... 

Daniel and Jack are brought once more before Seth. 

Seth: Who sent you? The System Lords? The Tok'ra? 

His eyes flare as he becomes angrier. 

Seth: I am your god, you will tell me what I want to know! Who does your military work for? The System Lords or the Tok'ra? 

Sam: I have a vague recollection of what you're talking about... the Tok'ra. 

Seth gestures and one of his disciples pulls Sam to her feet and brings her before the throne. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

In the tent... 

Teal'c: Is it not time enough? 

Selmak: No choice, do it now. 

Teal'c flicks the switches that activate the ear implants. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

In the throne room.... 

SG-1's ear implants emit an electrical charge, breaking the nish'ta's control over them. 

Jack: We work for a deprogrammer, who hired us to come remove one of your disciples. 

Daniel: But now we are enjoying the bliss that is Seth. 

Seth: How is it possible that you enjoy the bliss - when you are able to lie to Seth? 

An armed disciple approaches Seth's throne. 

Disciple: My lord, the impure forces that you have prophesied are surrounding the compound. 

Seth, to SG-1: You will pay eternally for bringing this down upon us. 

He glances at the disciple. 

Seth: Take them and kill them. 

The disciple gestures with his gun for SG-1 to leave the throne room. 

Disciple: Go! 

As SG-1 file out of the throne room, Seth's disciples begin to gather around the throne. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

In a corridor in Seth's compound, Jack turns to the armed disciple. 

Jack: Uh, a quick question about old Seth... 

The disciple is distracted and Jack is able to knock the gun away. Sam grabs the disciple's zat and shoots him with it. The disciple, free of the nish'ta, looks at them in confusion. 

Disciple: What happened? 

Sam: It's ok, we're here to help you. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

A convoy of vehicles, including a tank, pulls up at Seth's gate. 

**Jim and Blair are lying on their stomachs, peering at the vehicles from over a rise. The Winnebago is behind them.**

**Jim: It's starting.**

**Blair: What are we going to do?**

**Jim: Not a thing we can do, but wait.**

**Blair: But Naomi...**

**Jim: She's a smart woman, chief, a survivor, you know that.**

**Blair: And your niece...**

**Jim: Yeah. Man, I hate this. I really hate this.**

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

In the compound weapon room, Seth takes a round device from out of a crate and hands it to one of his disciples. 

Seth: We must distribute them throughout the compound. We cannot allow the impure access to all that we have built up here. 

Seth starts handing out more devices. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

SG-1 and the disciple enter a compound storage room. Once the door is closed, Daniel introduces himself. 

Daniel: Um, Daniel. 

They shake hands. 

Disciple: Uh, Tom. 

Jack: Levinson? 

Tom: Yeah. I'm really confused. Who are you? 

Daniel: We're friends of your father. 

Jack, to Tom: Where are the zats? 

Tom: Zats? 

Sam lifts the zat she took from him. 

Sam: These. 

Tom quickly unlocks a weapons locker. Its shelves hold rows of zats. 

Sam, to Tom: Now, can you activate those transport rings? 

Tom: I-I think so. 

Jack starts handing out the zats. 

Jack: Tom, I need you to start transporting people out of here. Can you handle that? 

Tom: I-I guess. 

Jack: Good. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

At the perimeter fence, armed men are running to take up positions. A vehicle pulls up and Hamner and Jacob get out. They start walking towards where Teal'c is waiting. 

Hamner: I have to prepare for the worst. If your people have been caught and I don't act, it's on me if they get killed. 

Jacob: It won't be on you, it'll be on me. 

Teal'c: It will reside on me also. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

In the throne room, Seth's followers are arming themselves, with disciples loading bullets into clips. SG-1 enters the throne room and shoots them all with zats. The disciples all collapse. 

Jack: Go! 

**Naomi, among the disciples, is one of the slower to rise.**

**Naomi, muttering: Getting too old for this sort of thing. Does bring back memories, though. [Looks around.] Are any of you Tiffany Weston?**

**Disciple, dazed: Uh, that's my name.**

**Naomi, softly: Great, stay with me. Your mother sent me.**

Daniel, Sam and Tom help the recovering people to their feet and position them in the transport area. 

Jack: Carter! Go with them, make sure they get out of here. 

The transport rings appear and take Seth's former disciples downwards. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Jim, still on the ground: Hamner's heading away. 

**Blair: What should we do?**

**Jim: Follow him, I'll stay here. Take Angela with you.**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Jacob is waiting outside the storm drain. Hamner and some of his men are nearby. 

Hamner, to Jacob: Ok, I think I've been very patient… 

A cloaked disciple suddenly climbs up out of the drain. 

Hamner, to his men: Get all the medical teams up here stat... some blankets and shoes. Come on you guys, get in here. 

**Next up are Naomi and Tiffany. Blair and Angela whisk them away.**

More cult members follow. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Blair pulls Naomi a couple of yards from the hatch, then hugs her tightly.**

**Blair: NaomiNaomiNaomi! [Pulls back a few inches, still grasping her shoulders, and gasps for breath.] What the HELL were you doing in there?**

**Naomi: I thought I'd slip Seth a bit of tongue.**

**Blair: Ma!**

**Naomi: Well, it worked on Jim. [Looks around.] Where is he, sweetie? Did you bring him? Margaret Mary would love to see him, I'm sure.**

**Blair: He's at the front of the compound. He wanted to stay where the action was.**

**Naomi: That man. He's going to get himself into real trouble some day.**

**Blair: Naomi, you just...**

**Naomi: Come on, honey, let's see what's going on!**

**Naomi, now looking completely herself, heads back toward the hatch.**

**A few feet away, Angela is brushing invisible specks of dust off of Tiffany.**

**Tiffany: You ruined everything! I was his favorite!**

**Angela: You aren't allowed to join a cult. What would Father William say?**

**Tiffany: You just don't understand me.**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

In a tunnel in Seth's compound, a set of transport rings appear in the sealed chamber, revealing more of Seth's former disciples. 

Sam: Ok come on, let's go, this way. Come on! 

Jack sends another group of cult members down to the underground tunnel, using the transport rings. As he and Daniel start to walk away, Seth and more disciples come down the stairs. 

Seth: How dare you challenge the power that is Seth? 

Jack and Daniel suddenly turn and open fire, shooting all the disciples with their zats. But Seth has an energy shield, preventing any shots from hitting him. 

With a growl of anger, Seth lifts his ribbon device and uses it on Jack and Daniel, throwing them back. He walks over, then sets one of the round devices on the floor between them. He discards his jacket, so that he is wearing only the white robe of a disciple. Raising the hood of the robe to conceal his face, he uses the transport rings to escape. Daniel, recovering, looks at the blinking device. 

Daniel: Bomb? 

Jack: Bomb. 

They quickly get to their feet. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

**Jim is now standing, watching the front gate of the compound; Margaret Mary and Stan have joined him.**

**Jim: Did you hear that?**

**Margaret Mary: Yes. Some sort of, what would you call it? Energy weapon.**

**Stan: Energy weapon? Cool.**

**Margaret Mary: And there's some pretty high-powered equipment in there that's not running on 60 Hz!**

\- - - - - - - - - - 

At the storm drain, Levinson watches as former cult members are helped out of the storm drain. One member emerges whom he recognizes. 

Levinson: Tommy? Tommy? 

He reaches down and helps his son out, before pulling him into an embrace. 

**Angela, to Tiffany: See, why can't you be more like THAT boy?**

**Angela: Maaaaa!**

Teal'c runs over to Jacob. 

Teal'c: General Carter, our friends have been neutralized. I must go in. I believe Selmak will be of help. 

Hamner, overhearing: Who's Selmak? 

Jacob glances up at him as he fits a ribbon device onto his hand. 

Jacob: It's a long story. 

He follows Teal'c into the tunnel. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

Back in the tunnel, transport rings appear in the underground chamber. Jack and Daniel rematerialize, then dive out of the room as Seth's bomb goes off overhead and the ceiling collapses behind them. The lights in the tunnel flicker from the blast. 

Jack and Daniel run through the cult members, pulling off hoods as they search for Seth. 

Jacob, at the far end of the tunnel: Teal'c, stay outside and cover the other ends! Just make sure he doesn't get out another way. 

Sam hears her father's voice and rushes over to him. 

Sam: Dad? Where are you going? 

Jacob: Setesh used a hand device on Colonel O'Neill and Daniel. Are you ok? 

Sam: I'm fine. 

Jack, from the other end of the tunnel: Carter! He's down here! 

Jacob and Sam pass through the cult members, looking for Seth. They pass a hooded follower, but Jacob goes back and pulls the hood away to reveal Seth. 

Selmak: Setesh! 

Seth: Tok'ra kree chok! 

Seth uses his ribbon device on Jacob, throwing the Tok'ra against the wall. The Goa'uld's eyes flare as he disappears into the shadows. Sam quickly crouches down by her father. 

Sam: Dad! 

Selmak: Your father will survive. Stop Seth. 

The Tok'ra hands her the ribbon device. 

Sam: How? I can't control this. 

Selmak: You have the will within you. You must summon it. 

Sam reluctantly slips on the ribbon device, goes after Seth. 

Sam: Hey! 

Seth raises his ribbon device, but Sam is quicker. She uses the ribbon device Selmak gave her and Seth is thrown back. As Sam crouches down by the injured Goa'uld, he tries to use his ribbon device once more. Sam instinctively raises her own and blasts him into the ground. Daniel and Jack arrive and see Seth's dead body. 

Daniel: You killed him. 

Jack: Hail Dorothy. 

Sam looks sickened. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Outside the main building of the cult's compound, ATF agents are swarming. Several black sedans pull up and men wearing FBI jackets jump out and join the fray. SG-1 and Jacob stand together, observing.**

**Jack: Finally, the bureau! Daniel, let's call it even.**

**Daniel: Yeah, uh, Jack...**

**Daniel gestures towards Jim, Blair, and Naomi, who are walking toward them.**

**Jack: You again. Didn't we leave you in Colorado?**

**Jim: We had a personal interest here.**

**Sam: Seth.**

**Blair: Seth?**

**Naomi: He was a Goa'uld, honey.**

**Blair: This is just too weird.**

**Jim: You guys end up, uh, doing this often? Taking out Goa'uld, uh, nests.**

**Jack: You could say that.**

**Jim: Uh.**

**Blair draws Jim aside.**

**Blair: Jim, you can't be having second thoughts. This isn't your problem.**

**Jim: Chief, that thing had my niece, your mother. I don't know if I can just walk away from this. I mean... what if this was what I was meant to be doing, the reason I'm a sentinel?**

**Blair: Jim...**

**Jim: It's just, I felt completely powerless here, listening while Jack and his team took Seth down. I could have helped.**

**Blair: You know what you're talking about? You're talking about doing, what, combat? Do they even let guys your age into combat?**

**Jim: I'm younger than O'Neill.**

**Blair: I - I don't think I can follow you if you do this. Morally, or physically. You heard what the doctor said about this hand.**

**Jim: Would you - uh, at least come with me when I talk to them?**

**Jim, not waiting for an answer, walks back over to Jack.**

**Jim: Hey, uh, could you have used me in there?**

**Jack: You could say that.**

**Jim: I want in.**

**Jack: You sure?**

**Jim: Yes.**

**Jack: Then come on back with us. And start exercising your right hand - you won't believe how many forms you'll have to sign.**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Back in Jim's truck, Blair is staring out the window while Jim drives.**

**Jim: They need people with your skills, you know.**

**Blair: I know.**

**Jim: Heck, even our mothers...**

**Blair: I know I know I know!**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sam and Jacob walk up the driveway towards a modest house, then share a quick hug before Jacob goes up to the door and knocks. It is answered by Mark Carter. Jacob embraces him and, after a moment, Mark returns the gesture. Jacob picks up one of his grandchildren, smiling, before entering the house. Sam follows and shares a hug with her brother. 

* * * THE END * * * 





End file.
